Many aluminum rod and wire production processes require an annealing step to meet the tensile strength and conductivity (IACS) requirements of certain end-use applications. It would be beneficial to produce rod and wire where the additional time, cost, and complexity of an annealing step is not needed or required. Accordingly, it is to these ends that the present disclosure is directed.